baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The School's Basement
About/Appearance The Schools Basement is a room that is kept hidden from the students of Here School. The stairs that lead down to the Basement are made out of very old oak wood, and look like they could very easily break when stepped on. As for the actual room, it is very dark, with the only light source coming from a small lantern sitting on a shelf. The room is very unkempt, with there being many cobwebs and a few rodents such as cockroaches and rats. There are a few shelves, an old couch, many buckets, and some items, which paragraph 2 will talk about. Items There are 7 items that you can find in the Basement, which can't be found anywhere else in the school. The first is a randomly generated lost item which can belong to anyone of the characters in the game except for Baldi. Each of the lost items is different for each character. Here is what they all look like, along with a short description as to why it's special to them: Name: Playtimes Ball Owner: Playtime Description: Before she lost it, Playtime would play with her ball just as much as she would with her jump rope. She loved to bounce it while walking around the school. One day, she caused it to bounce around so much in one throw that she lost track of where it went. She looked everywhere but to no avail. Although she is starting to get over the loss of her ball, she would be very happy if she was able to find it. Why it's special: She was given this present from her grandpa 3 years ago. Her grandpa is also her favorite family member. Name: Gotta Sweeps Lucky Bucket Owner: Gotta Sweep Description: Many years ago, His dad had told him to not do any sort of sweeping until he was old enough to learn how to properly sweep, but when he first saw a bucket of water, he couldn't help himself. He covered himself with the water, and started to zoom around the house, sweeping everything in his path and breaking most of the things inside of his house, which was really one giant closet. This bucket of water was believed to have started his unstoppable obsession of sweeping up everything in his path. His dad says that if he had waited to be taught on how to properly sweep, then this would have never happened. Why it's special: Gotta Sweep has kept the bucket, as he associates it with simpler times, where he could go around sweeping wherever he wanted, instead of just in a school. It is unknown as to how he lost it. Name: From Beginner to Pro: How YOU Can Become a Bullying Master! (Book) Owner: It's a Bully Description: Many years ago, It's a Bully's great great grandfather had written a book called "From Beginner to Pro: How YOU Can Become a Bullying Master!" His great great grandfather passed his book onto other family members, and then those family members passed the book onto other family members, and so on, until it got to It's a Bully, who is in current possession of the book. He likes to bring the book to school so that he can easily practice what the book is telling him on students. One day however, Principal of the Thing saw what he was reading, and promptly confiscated it, where it still remains in the basement. Why it's special: Because the book has come from way back in the family, it's of course, very important to everyone in the family, which includes It's a Bully. Not only that, but the book got him into his favorite pastime. Name: The Principals Drill Sargent Hat Owner: Principal of The Thing Description: Before Principal of the Thing came to Here School, he used to work at a military school as a drill sergeant. During the 5 years he worked there, he found his love for enforcing rules and dishing out punishments. But before he left, he decided to take his hat with him. A couple of days ago when he was down in the Basement, he left his hat down, and forgot to get it. He knows where it is, but he's been unable to find the time to get it, as he has been extra busy recently. Why it's special: For the same reasons mentioned in the description. Name: Spare Ruler Owner: Baldi Description: When Baldi smacks a student with a end of his ruler,half of it will break so he uses his money to buy a new ruler, he's been saving $2 to buy a spare ruler. One day, he was chasing a student when he dropped his new spare ruler on the Basement's stairs,when it reached the Basement floor, he decided to go back to the store to get another one. Why it's special: Baldi picks it up for $2 in case his ruler gets broken,stolen or lost. Name: Spare Googly Eyes Owner: Arts and Crafters Description: Because of how fast he can potentially go, and because his googly eyes aren't very well glued on, it's very possible that his googly eyes could slip off, making him blind. That's why he carries around 2 spare googly eyes in case of an event like this. These googly eyes are special, as they don't need glue to stay on, and take ages to fall off. This is why he only plans on using them when absolutely necessary. One day, he accidentally dropped them into one of the hallways, where it was found by Principal of the Thing. He didn't know what to do with them, so he put them in the Basement. (Note: This was when Principal of the Thing wasn't so busy, and had more time on his hands.) It's special because: These pair of googly eyes were very expensive, and Arts and Crafters had been saving up his pocket money for 3 months to buy them. Name: 1st Prizes Hug Mittens Owner: 1st Prize Description: Due to 1st Prizes love for hugging, he brought himself a pair of comfy mittens especially for hugging. When a character is hugged with these mittens, they instantly feel loved, cozy, and warm. Even it's a bully likes it! Unfortunately, he left them behind one day, and was unable to find them again. It's special because: 1st Prize loves showing love and compassion more than anything else, and those mittens really helped him do that. Name: noober's skin cleaner Owner: noober Description: noober just needs to have his skin clean and soft. in sience class he was experimenting days and days long and made this. its a yellow spray that makes his skin that way. Why it's special: after he lost it he cant keep his skin too clean and soft. Name: YAYSUU's sketchbook Owner: YAYSUU Description: YAYSUU, being an artist, needs a sketchbook to express his ideas creatively, he got it from one day while he was at a school supply store, and was using it to draw stuff, write stories, and come up with ideas, unfortunately one day baldi took it from him because he was drawing in class. It's special because: YAYSUU loves to draw and it keeps him busy, but after he lost it, he was forever angry at baldi and never found fun other than being friends with someone. Name: Mokey's KRIMAH Tree Owner: Mokey Description: Mokey LOVES Christmas (he calls it "KRIMAH" though), and sometimes gives the school his favourite KRIMAH tree when Christmas rolls around. But one day, the tree snapped in half. The Repair Man came to fix it, but by the time he did the staff members forgot that it was given to them. It's special because: Mokey is crazy for KRIMAH, and would do anything to celebrate it. Name: RetroMini Game Console Owner: Midi Description: Since Midi loves to play Video Games, he enjoys playing them on this little system. He also loves to play them with other people, but one day when he was playing a game with a couple of his friends (presumably YAYSUU and Tanneog), The Principal came and took it with him. The last thing he heard from him was, "No Video Games in the halls!" Why it's special: Midi loves to play video games, but ever since he lost it, he's been feeling kinda down, since the only game he can play is the only game he owns for the PCS. That game being Secuenmemorizar. Name: The Chef of the Thing's Pizza Owner: The Chef of the Thing Description: Every Friday, during lunch the Chef of the Thing serves pizza, but before Fridays, kids try to get the pizza, especially Deeky Deeks. To avoid this from happening, the Chef of the Thing hid the pizza in the school's basement. Why it's special: The Chef of the Thing loves pizza, so thats why he serves it. Name: Mr. Luck's Clover Hat Owner: Mr. Luck Description: Mr. Luck used to wear this hat, it was given to him by his father, sadly, he lost it in the school's basement. Why it's special: It's used to show Mr. Luck loved St. Patrick's Day. Name: Mean Spitballs' Insta Spitball Machine Owner: Mean Spitballs Description: It was created in Here School's science lab by an unknown person, it was originally made to make food combinations, but Mean Spitballs stole it and repurposed it into a spitball maker with a paper, spit and BSoda tube. However, after using it on It's a Bully, the two got into a heated fight that Principal of the Thing had to break up, the Insta Spitball Machine was confiscated in the end. Why it's special: Mean Spitballs used it to cover his enemies in spitballs and flee the scene to escape the consequences, the BSoda feature also helped him knock people away without getting BSoda in the spitballs he makes, he hates BSoda in his spitballs. The other item that can be found in the basement is a Freeze-Ray Gun. When it's equipped, you can left click to fire a powerful ice ball. if it his a character, then it will immobilize them for 7 seconds before they can move again. The player can use this 3 times before they're no longer able to use it. It takes 1 minute to charge up each shot, which includes the 1st shot. If it hits It's a Bully, then it will go through him. Unused Items Name: RetroStik Plug n' Play System In earlier versions of Baldi's Basics, the player was originally supposed to give Midi this instead of the RetroMini, but was changed in later versions, since the old version didn't match the time period. Lost Item Benefits When a lost item is returned to the correct character, the Player will be granted a benefit from that character as a way to say thank you. Below is a list of each of the benefits you can be given: It's A Bully's Benefit: If the player returns It's a Bully's book, then he will thank you for the generous donation, and disappear. From this point onward, if you encounter It's a Bully, he will not take any of your items when you approach him. Instead, he will just disappear, allowing you to pass. Art's and Crafters Benefit: If you return Arts and Crafters special googly eyes, then he will smile at you before walking away. Now when you have all 7 notebooks, Arts and Crafters will not come after you if he spots you, and will just wander around like normal. (Note: Giving Arts and Crafters his lost googly eyes when he's angry will not work, due to the fact that he is too angry to notice and is too busy chasing after you.) Principal of the Things Benefit: If the player returns Principal of the Things drill Sargent hat, he will say: "Normally going into the Basement would mean a detention, but because this is my favorite item, I'll reward you for it." The players reward is 3 rule breaking passes. This means that for 3 times, if the player is caught breaking the rules, Principal of the Thing will let it slide. After that, if the player gets caught, then they go to detention. noober benifit: if you use it on noober, he'll never get angry and takes the you're bullying as acsidents. YAYSUU: If tag returns YAYSUU's sketchbook, he will be so happy and, like noober, forgive you if you say no. He will also sometimes draw with it when someone is around, and that someone will stop to look at what he's drawing. Mokey's Benefit: When you give Mokey his KRIMAH tree, then he won't get mad if you use a Jammer on his mouse traps or if Arts and Craftings eats them. Midi's Benefit: If the player were to return Midi his console, he will say: "Oh my god, is that... Thank you so much for finding it! Now I can go back to playing games other than Secuenmemorizar with my friends!" Next time when the player encounters Midi, the console will now appear as a tablet with the RetroMini Game Controller, and instead of just playing 3 Rounds of Secuenmemorizar, the player will be allowed to play 3 Rounds of a random game. (Note: Similar to Arts and Crafters, if Principal of the Thing is chasing after you, then you will not be able to try to return it to him again until your detention time is up.) The Chef of the Thing's Benefit: When you give The Chef of the Thing his pizza, he'll say: "Now, normally I'd save this til' Friday, but I'd guess I can help you a bit." From now on after this, the Chef of the Thing will never give you PSoda, and will sometimes serve the pizza, and he'll also atract students, in which they'll take some pizza and eat it at a table in the cafeteria, especially Deeky Deeks. Mr. Luck's Benefit: Returning Mr. Luck his clover hat, he'll thank you for returning it, and will put the hat on. From now on after this, Mr. Luck will never use WSODA, and lower the rarity of all the items to common. Mean Spitballs' Benefit: If you return it to him, Mean Spitballs will thank you and use his spitballs to block incoming bad NPCs, with two exceptions, It's a Bully and Baldi himself. Baldi's Benefit: Returning Baldi his spare ruler is hard if he's far away but it's easier to return it if he's near. To return Baldi's spare ruler, just simply go near to him with the spare ruler and he'll thank you and will stop chasing you,won't be angry when you get a problem wrong and be more nice. This is all I've written so far. I plan to update this at a later point in time. :) Category:Here school Category:Locations